


I'll Be Home

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: A/N: I’m hoping all of ya’ll have a safe holiday, I love you! <33
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Black Female Reader, Bucky Barnes/Black Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	I'll Be Home

_Anonymous asked:_

_Heyy I was wondering if you could do a headcanon for Sebastian Stan celebrating Christmas with reader whilst in Lockdown (like in London or something where it's really bad)?? Thanks!! Xx_

Lockdown went into effect at midnight. If you were honest, it sucked, but you were - by now, well used to self-quarantine. But against your constant demands that you were perfectly fine, your friend, Bucky Barnes decided it would be best if he stayed with you.

“‘Come on doll, it’ll be fun,” he said while he brought in five bags of groceries.

Christmas Eve went by in a blur of food preparations, dirty dishes, decorations, and the crooning old-timey holiday music of the past. By the time you had time to sit on the couch, so cozy, you melted into it, eyes on the tree, you refused to get up. 

Bucky shut off all the lights in the room, he gave you a knowing smile as he walked to the tree. Dripping with tinsel, cheap plastic ornaments it looked okay, you thought. Bucky reached a hand below it, a soft click later and the dim tree ignited into blue and white tiny lights whose glow filled the room. 

“Wow..” you whispered.

Bucky stepped back, he looked from the tree toward you. “We did a great job, huh?”

“Yeah, we did Buck.”

He sat on the couch near you and then scooted in closer. “Get in these arms.” he said gently.

“That doesn’t sound like a best friend thing,” you laughed. But you did so anyway.

“Well maybe I don’t want to just be friends,” said Bucky in a soft huff.

Your eyes stayed on the tree, “Yeah?” you said softly.

Bucky was quiet for a few seconds, his metal fingers tenderly squeezed your shoulder, pulling you closer. Your ear to his chest, his heartbeat fast and true. 

“I can’t imagine my life without you,” he confessed. 

Your eyes dropped to the floor after hearing his words, you lifted up your head and stared back at Bucky.

“I’m sort of a mess at the moment, you wouldn’t want to-”

“We can be a mess together,” he insisted. “I’m not perfect, but I think we can be perfect together,” he added.

“You want me?” you asked, unsure. 

The corner of Bucky’s lips began to curl into a smile, he nodded slowly, drawing his other hand to your face. 

“Affirmative,” he said with a grin. “Do you want me?” he asked.

Bucky began to pull you toward his lips with his finger under your chin. You nodded, eyes half-closed before he pressed his lips to yours. 

First kisses stir the spirit. They fluff out in a feathery sensation that explodes throughout the rest of the body. So new, and yet - kissing Bucky, it felt like it always should have been. 

He pulled back, smiling brightly. “Merry Christmas, doll.”


End file.
